The legends of Cyber Tooth book 1: Abilities
by Cyber tooth zeta assassin
Summary: I was trapped for sixteen years in that place. Forced to do things that I didn't want to. Go places I never thought we're possible. But now, the perfect moment for freedom has come. I will escape and stop these villains from whatever other evil things they will do, because I am the Cyber Tooth.
1. Chapter 1 the escape

The legends of cyber tooth chapter 1 escape

Hi this is my first story I have ever written outside of school (yeah I know, it sucks) but hopefully I will get better as time goes by. I don't have anything against reviews, both good and bad,but I would like some interesting character ideas as well as some storyline ideas. And help on those would be GREATLY appreciated! And yes this is mostly M because of cussing and suggestive themes (because everyone loves those) and violence, a whole lot of violence and stuff. And yes if you were wondering yes I'm a dude. This won't be one of those "one shots" or discontinues after it gets good because with my "highly over active" imagination, I probably wouldn't want to get stuck thank you in advance for your future support. And without further ado, the actual story! Yay! I don't own any characters except the black fist and Cyber Tooth.

"Oh shit, he's loose!" Said a marine. Gunshots were herd in the background as well as screaming from a random corridor.

"Quick lockdown all areas to sector 12 immediately! If that zeta escapes we'll fail the invasion!" Said the commander. He looks at a soldier and takes his communicator. "The zeta is escaping! Repeat the zeta is escaping! All units to sector 12 for immediate counter measures!" He then hands the communicator back to its owner.

Just then a series of events take place, as a lime green robot saber tooth the size of a car comes racing down the hallway towards the exit for the freedom it has waited 16 and a half years for.

While it was running it began to change into a lime green Lamborghini ( similar to the way Galvatron does from transformers 4) and then ( just barely) zips past the closing gate and then speeds off into the jungle. The squad teams not far behind as it rounds another corner scans and changes into a tree.

The guards pass right by and soon drive out of sight. " Wow I can't believe that worked!" the now saber tooth robot says. "Now that I'm free I can do what ever I want, those last 16 years all I ever knew was all non members of the black fist should be shot and killed on sight. Why? They didn't do any thing wrong! At least not that I've known." It thought.


	2. Chapter 2 The island of berk

Wow, so sorry about last chapter. I accidentally deleted it, damn buttons and stupid urge to push them! Any way, I'm changing this to a how to train your dragon fanfic as to how I couldn't think of anything to happen in lion king, but longer story should hopefully make up for it. If not then I am sorry and will try to hold urge to push buttons next time. I also need oc and enemy and plot ideas as well as a new name for the black fist, it sounds, wrong, to me, just wrong. Send suggestions as reviews please as I'm still new to this. Any way on with the story! I own nothing except black fist and Cybertooth.

"Alright Toothless, let's go!" Screamed a very happy hiccup. The dragon and rider were doing what they do best, exploring. They were headed for a very special place that the duo loved to be, the cove. As they soared passed trees and around cliffs, they couldn't help but remember all the good times they had at that place. When they landed hiccup could barely contain his excitement. He and astred we're getting married tomorrow!

"Toothless what are you doing?" Hiccup looked at his dragon with a worried look "Toothless, wait, please, no, I know what your thinking, don't!" The onyx dragon paid no attention to his plea's, and tackled him! "Eww! Toothless, you know that doesn't wash out!" Hiccup said, obviously mad as to how dragon slobber easily stains. But Toothless just gave an apologetic look and got off.

"(Sigh), It's ok bud, the suit I'll be wearing tomorrow is at home, I'll still look good at the wedding." Hiccup cooed. Hearing this the dragon perked up a bit, and gave a gummy grin.

After they continued the rest of the day playing, they decided to head back to Berk and prepare for tomorrow. It was Hiccup and Astrids big day!

-the next day-

Hiccup got up and looked around. "The room is clean, breakfast is ready, the sun is shining. Wait, the sun is out! Oh gods! Wake up Toothless! We've over slept!" Hiccup had over slept as usual but today was a bad day to over sleep. Toothless saw the stressed Viking, and ran to get the saddle. This was going to be a very interesting morning.

-at the wedding-

"Do you, Astrid, take this man, Hiccup, to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Said Gobber who had reluctantly taken a bath that morning to get ready for the special occasion.

"I do" Astrid said, as she looked deeply into Hiccups eyes as they widened, with excitement at what was soon to follow.

"Do you, Hiccup, take this woman, Astrid, to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Spoke Gobber whose eyes, just for a second, clouded with pride and joy to see them so happy.

"I do"said Hiccup who nearly passed out with joy.

"Then you may now , kiss the bride!"

Everyone cheered as the newly weds lips locked, forever sealing the bond between husband and wife. After what felt like eternity, they parted their lips. Toothless, who had waited long enough, pushed his rider and Astrid toward their take off gear. Ready for a flight, Hiccup decided that Astrid accompany them. Astrid nodded and hopped on, unaware of the destination that hiccup had planned out since the proposal.

"Where are we going?" Asked a very excited Astrid. Her hair swaying beautifully in the wind.

"Oh, just the cove." Said a very happy Hiccup. He had planned this perfectly, go to the cove where he had a dinner for two waiting, then mess around a bit before suggesting a game of tag, then during the game lead her to the cliffs where they could watch the sunset.

"Ok, I just hope this doesn't end up like last time." The "last time" was when a certain dragon spooked them and they both ended up with lots of scratches and soaked clothes.

"It's not. Don't worry that was once and he said he was sorry a million times!" Toothless in turn gave a soft hum in sorrow.

"Ok,just making shure."

They had started to arrive at the location and Hiccups plan was put in motion. He had ruled out all distractions just to be shure. He led the other dragons away, prep aired extra food, and even memorized every step and rock as to not trip and let her catch him.

"Wait, what's this? Hiccup, did you have something to do with this?"

"Yeah, I know fish isn't the best but-."

He was cut off. "Hiccup, I love it!"

The plan then carried off as it should but they were at the cliffs watching the sunset when...

A bright flash of light and a very big explosive boom!

"By the gods what was that!" Screamed Astrid as she was interrupted from the passionate kiss from Hiccup.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out! Astrid I need you to-"

"Oh no, I'm your wife now and-"

"-And, if I wasn't interrupted, I was going to say, i need you to get toothless."

She couldn't speak, she was too happy. With that the three, counting toothless, we're headed off for another adventure, yet again!


	3. Chapter 3 the new world

Hi guys, cyber tooth here with an update on things, I love this story and will keep going at about one or more a week, so check back often for updates! I will also do text art that I found to indicate scene changes and just to make it seem cool, so let me know about how you like it. And if you want your character in this story just review me details, if their good or bad, and a back story and it might end up in the next part! Any way, I just wanted to say, yeah Murcia! ( did I mention I love America?) ok now on with the story! I don't own anything but my oc's.

. , , . . , , .

| ' | , , , , , , | ' |

| ' | '_ | '|

|_ •_ /##\ _•_|

Cyber tooth POV

I have been wondering around this jungle for days and there seems to be no way out of this damn place. Being here seems to slowly be eating at my AI. I'm also currently having to resort to back up power, which is due to that lucky shot one of those bastards got off and hit my EPU ( external power uplink), I fear I might not make it another week.

"CRACK!"

What was that?

"CRACK!"

Then it dawned on me, gunshots. But the question is who are they shooting at? So I decide to investigate and switch into a "harmless" blue jay and fly towards it. What I find was not what I expected.

"ZAP!"

A flash of electricity flies out of what seems to be a forgotten fusion turret shooting at falling leaves! So being extremely cautious, I try to scan it as well as try and salvage any leftover power.

"SPARK!"

"CRACK!"

As I make my way over to the fusion coil, I happen to notice the big crack down the center spiral. I decide to disregard that for the moment as I stare at the life saving amount of energy that is still leftover from whatever experiment or test the now useless turret was once a part of. I then began to plug into the coil to recharge. But just as I was almost done,"CRACK, SPARK!" One of the bullets ricochet and pierced the coil! And before I could react, an electrical wire crossed and hit the plug! Once this happened, all I see is a bright white flash and a popping sound then I immediately feel like I've been hit by a semi and black out due to system failure.

-/\/-/-/\/-_/-/\-

Hiccup POV

After hearing yah loud boom, I immediately go back to the village to get everyone to help check out what might have caused the explosion.

"Ok now where was this "big boom" you were talking about? Because I don't see or hear anything!" Said a bored Snotlout. "Are you shure you heard it? I mean, what could have done something like that?"

"Need I remind you that there are still dragons that we haven't discovered yet?" I said in a very annoyed tone.

"Yeah, so?"

"So, a dragon could have done it Snotlout!"

"Oh, yeah, I knew that! I was just um, testing you to uh see if you knew." Stumbled Snotlout whose face seemed to get redder every pause in that sentence.

"The dragon could have moved on by now, you never know. We could be looking in the wrong spot." Said Fishlegs.

"Ok guys, Fishlegs could be right, so lets head ba-" I was suddenly caught off guard by hearing a screaming death off in the distance.

|============| '|""";...,_,

|_,,,_,,,_ ===|= _|_|..., ]

"( )'( )""""*|( )( )******( )

Cyber tooth POV

I started to wake up and the first thing I see is a very large white dragon! I immediately begin to decipher the species language code and scan it because a dragon form could come in handy. I also begin to run a diagnostics report as to see what damage the blast dealt me.

"SCREECH!"

The dragon screams again followed by a series of grunts and growls. The code is complete,so I store it for later use and try to communicate. "Hello, my name is Cyber tooth I mean you no harm"

"What are you, and where did you come from?" It asks in a strong deep voice.

"I am a ZETA, a zero emission transformation alloy. And I never moved from this spot." I say calmly as to not scare it.

"No, you just appeared out of nowhere, and you are a who?"

"Not a who, I am a ZETA, or, simply, a metal."

"How can you be metal? You are alive aren't you?"

"Technically no I'm not alive"

It just looks at me like I've gone mad so to prove it,I transform into a green robotic form of the dragon.

"W-what are you?"

So I don't seem hostile, I say "A friend"

"Woah another screaming death!" Says a man with what looks like a different, black colored dragon.

The Screaming death, as the human called it, started to panic, so I assumed they were bad. So I let them have a warning."Hostile threat detected, evacuate the area immediately."

"D-did that dragon just talk?" A rather fat man said.

To clear their heads of finding a new species I go back to my default robot tiger mode."Warning failure to evacuate will result in harsh actions."

"Uh guys I think it wants us to leave!" The man with the dragon says. So to confirm I say "State your name and reason for being here. Or you will be terminated. I try to pull out my copy of a fusion turret for my right shoulder weapon but my energy levels are already too low! "Warn-n-ning you n-neeed to come wiiith meee."my voice starts to get slower as I'm losing power fast! "Reequuueeessst asssiissttance neeed p-p-p-pooowwe-e-errr n-n-needd electrical charrrrggee toooo su-sus-sus-sustaiiiiinnn funnnnccctttiiioooonnnsss!" Then the last thing I remember is falling down and the man yell something.

)_ ( '_, ) ) _(

)_ \_/ /_/ _(

)_ _(

) )

( (

\ \

/\


	4. Chapter 4 online

Hi, I'm so sorry guys for this long update but because of my grades, I managed to get fucking grounded! So yeah that's why I haven't posted in a long time. Once again I do apologize for the current inconvenience. And I will no longer be able to update as often due to laziness and getting sidetracked by video games. Anyway on with the story! I don't own httyd. And I didn't like the text _art_ so I won't be doing those.

"_Thoughts_"

"Talk"

_Sarcasm_/_Emphasis_

[AI database]

Screaming death POV

As soon as I saw hiccup I knew that he would want to train my new friend. I look over and see Toothless. "_Wait, he looks different._" Then it hit me. "_He's an Alpha!_" So I started to get really nervous. That immediately went wrong and the "thing" thought they were threats. "_I don't know why he feinted like that. I guess it was because of his "power" as he called it was low and he needed something called electrical charge to help him. Wait! Electrical charge? Isn't that lightning? Yes that's it! He needs... To get struck by lightning?!_" I thought as Hiccup yells at me to leave it alone. "_Probably thinks that I was attacking it._" So in an effort to help, I grab the zeta "_I think that's what he called himself_" and take off towards somewhere I know he will get help.

2 days later

When I finally reach his nest,(a big cave), I look for the skrill. "Skrill where are you? I need your help!"

I hear a reply. "What do you need me to do?" Said a loud voice from inside the cave. That's him.

"Speak! What's wrong?"

"Idon'tknowbutmyfriend'shurtandhe-" I got cut off.

"Slow down and say that again, _slowly_."

"Ok, my friend here feinted and won't wake up. He said something about needing more power or electrical charge to help him. Do you think you could help?"

"Ok. Who's that? And what and why do you need my help?"

"My friend said that he was-"

"Wait, wait, wait. That thing is your friend?" He says, pointing to the zeta.

"Yes and my friend said that he was a zeta. And that he needs an electrical charge to wake up."

"Wait, you said he was a _zeta_!"

"Yeah so?"

"A zeta is the rank of an assassin! He could be here to kill all of us! Who knows what he's capable of doing! What on valhalla possessed you to bring him _here_?"

"He defended me when I was seen by the dragon riders"

"YOU WERE SEEN! Great this is so helpful! So far you were seen by the riders, brought a zeta to my nest, and now want me to help him by electrocuting him!"

"Yes." Then a couple seconds of silence, followed by some muttering about suicide missions, then he says,

"Ok, fine I'll do it. But if this ends badly, I'm blaming it on you."

"So you'll help him?"

"Yes"

"Thank you skrill. I won't forget about this!" I can't believe it, the skrill is helping me. I look over and see a navy blue skrill with a black underbelly enters and smiles. Then he says "is this thing it?"

"Yes" he nods and starts to charge his lightning. Then all at once, he unleashed it upon the zeta. Seconds go by and he starts to wake up.

CYBERTOOTH POV

[Activating cyber optics and response systems, loading. Loading. Loading. Done.] My vision is restored and the screen pops up. The first thing I noticed was that there was an unknown navy colored dragon in front of me. [Possible threat detected.] So I immediately tackle him and aim the plasma cannon at his face. "If I were you, I don't think that I would move an inch or I will blow your face off!"

"Ok, I won't! Please don't kill me zeta!

I was just trying to help you!" This "skrill" practically begs me.

"Second question where am I?" I say while putting the gun down and getting off of him.

"You're in his nest. I am sorry for your rude awakening, but you kinda just passed out." The whispering death tells me.

I look over to the skrill and say"Thanks. And, um, I'm sorry about that." I fold up my weapon and have a look around for anything suspicious.


	5. Chapter 5 back on Berk

Hey guys I'm still working on the story and will not give up! (Probably)

Anyways I'm sorry for saying that I was too lazy for the story but well school happened and I can't believe that I had writers block for freacking ever! Anyway I'm always on the lookout for reviews and when I meant I don't care for reviews I meant that i won't press you guys for those "get 10 reviews and I will post next chapter" not that I won't care for what you say. I do want to say thanks for what reviews I already have gotten and will look forward too many more. Now let's get on with the story! I own only oc's and plotline!

"_Thoughts_"

"Talk"

_Sarcasm/Emphasis_

[AI database]

Toothless POV

That evening I was currently sitting on hiccups house thinking to myself. It's been 3 days since I last saw that new species of dragon.

Flashback 3 days ago

"Toothless!" Shouted a worried Stormfly. "Try to calm it down! Use your alpha power to make it stay still!"

"Ok I'll try!" I said. I use my alpha power to get the dragon to calm down, but it doesn't work! "Why isn't it working?" I thought to myself.

"Toothless hurry it's going to hurt someone! Use your alpha power now!" Screams Stormfly.

"I can't it's not working!"

"That's impossible only an alpha can be immune!"

"What is this thing?"

End flashback

"Hey toothless whatch ya doing?"

I shake my head to clear my thoughts and look up to see none other than Stormfly.

"Oh hey Stormfly! I was just thinking about that other dragon that we saw the other day."

"About the other alpha?"

"Yeah. It's just that I can't understand why it passed out like that. I mean, I've never seen anything like that! Especially the way that he just, i don't know, switched from one dragon to another like that! How can I not be worried about it?"

"Ugh, toothless, you should rest, I mean it didn't harm anyone so maybe it just wanted help?"

"That's what I thought, but then when he passed out, the screaming death took him away!"

"Well, let's jump that river when we get to it" now let's get you to sleep."

We both got off the roof and headed our separate ways.

That is until Stormfly looks back and says "And don't forget we still need to get you a date!"

"Ha ha very funny!" I told her that I will wait until I found someone on my own, but she still tries to find one for me.


End file.
